Blog użytkownika:XDako/Zakochani aż po śmierć
'-Stoick nie żyje,a Val tak' '-wszyscy mja po 20 lat z jeźdzców' '-wyglądaja jak z JWS2' '-przepraszam za ortografie i drobne pomyłki' -'wuj Astrid zyje i mieszka na Wyspie Cieni' '-mam nadzieje ze wam sie spodoba' 'Nie zostawiaj mnie' Był mroźny i zimny dzien,wszyscy siedzieli w swoich domach,nawet smoki,jedynie Czkawka próbowal pójść do Astrid.Wreszcie jak zobaczyła że Czkawka sie trudzi pomogła mu otworzyc drzwi. -Cześć,po co do mnie szedleś?-zazpytała i dała mu buziaka w policzek,a on odwzajemnił go. -Nie chcialem żebyś była sama.-odparł. -Heh,okropna pogoda!-powiedziała zdruzgotana Astrid. -Rzeczywiście ale..-niedokończył zdania,wziął Astrid na rece i wyszedł z nia na dwór i zaczął strzelać śnieżkami -Czkawka zaraz tego pożałujerz-i uderzyla go sniezka w twarz. -Hehehehehehe,a ty tego!-krzyczał zartobliwie Czkawka. -NIe bo ty! -A włsnie ze wy tego pozałujecie obaj jak w tej chwili nie wejdziecie do srodka!-krzyczał z okna Pyskacz. Czkawka i Astrid z uśmiechem na twarzy pobiegli do domu. -Widzialeś jego mine?-zapytała ze smiechem Astrid. -Tak! Czkawka objął Astrid i pocałował.Nastepnie poszli do pokoju. -Czkawka jestes pewien ze tego chcesz? -Tak,jesli mi ufasz? -Tobie zawsze,ale Czkawka,stój! -Coś nie tak? -To mój pierwszy raz,ja..ja..ja sie boje. -Chcesz zebymy byl pierwszy? -I ostatni! Czkawka i Astrid spedzili razem noc. -Wszystko w porzadku? -Tak! Astrid dała buziaka Czkawce w usta,a on odwzajemnił go.Ubrali sie i wyszli na spacer do Sanktuarium gdzie spotali tam Val.Ćwiczyła ze smokami. -Możemy sie do czegos sprzydac? -Daje rade,ale dziekuje za propozycje! Czkawka wzial za eke Astrid i poszli nad Krucze Urwisko.Siadli i oparli sie o siebie. -Czkawka gdy z toba jestem czuje sie bezpieczna. -Naprawde,a powinnaś sie mnie bac!-zasmiał sie zartobliwie Czkawka i rzucił sie z Astrid na ziemie.Pocałował,a potem przytulił i położył sie na trawie. -Wracajmy juz,robi sie późno,a jutro masz lekcje! -No wiem,wiem! Gdy byli koło domu Astrid,Czkawka pozegnał sie z nia i wrócił do domu. Nastepnego dnia do Astrid przyszła wiadomość.Gdy ja przeczytała od razu poleciała do Czkawki. -Czkawka,Czkawka,czy ktos widzial Czkawka?!-krzyczała i pytała sie w calej wiosce. Nagle z Akademi wyszedł Czkawka,uradowana na jego widok Astrid od razu wskoczyla na niego i pocałowała. -Co sie stało? -Dostałam wiadomość od Wuja,jego kuzynka ma dziecko i pragnie bym je zobaczyla przy okazji jeszcze odwiedziła akademie i pocwiczyla z rekkrutami. -Astrid to wspaniale!-krzyknał z radosci Czkawka i obrócił w powietrzu Astrid.-Kiedy ruszasz? -Jutro o poranku! -Ooo,tak wczesnie? -Wujek chce od razu i musze sie spieszyc! -Na ile? -Na dwa miesiace! -Az dwa miesiace?!-zapytał rozpaczony Czkawka. -Tak,ale wróce jak najprędzej!-i pocałowała go w policzek. Czkawka o mały włos sie nie popłakał,jego ukochanej nie bedzie przez dwa bite miesiace,wszystko moze sie wydarzyc.Gdy Astrid sie pakowała do jej drzwi ktos zapukał. -Ooo to ty Czkawka,czy cos sie stalo? -Astrid ja nie chce zebyc wyjezdzała! -Ale ja przeciez wróce! -Tak wiem ale nie wytrzymam bez ciebie dwóch miesiecy! -Dasz rade,wróce zanim sie obejzysz. -Mam taka nadzieje! Po tych słowach Czkawka wyszedł z domu Astrid i wskoczył na Szczerbatka i pofrunął w siną dal.Nastepnego ranka,Astrid miała wyruszac,wszyscy przyszli ja pozegnac! -Zegnaj Astrid wracaj szybko!-powiedziała Val. -Wracaj,predko!-krzyczał Śledzik -Zegnaj!-powiedział Sączysmark. -Wracaj wolno!-rzekł Mieczyk -Zegnaj i pamietaj o mnie o nich nie musisz! Astrid miała juz wchodzic na statek lecz nie mogła,wiec Val do niej podeszła. -Czemu nie wchodzisz,cos sie stalo? -Tak,nie moge odpłynąć bez pozegnania sie z Czkawka. -On przyleci cie pozegnac,zobaczysz! -Jest pani tego pewna? -W stu procentach znam Czkawke i wiem ze cie kocha i nie zostawił by tak tego! -No dobrze,zegnajcie! Astrid wypłyneła w ocean z oddali słyszała jak Val do niej krzyczała: -Spodziewaj sie go moze przyleciec w kazdej chwili! Płyneła juz jedna noc,a po Czkawce ani śladu,nagle zauważyła czarnego smoka,był to Szczerbatek i Czkawka.Wyladowali na pokładzie. -Chyba nie zapomniałaś sie ze mna pozegnac? -NIe pewnie ze nie! Czkawka ucałował Astrid i uściskał mocno i dał branzoletke z kwiatów,który sam zrobił. -Czkawka jest piekny! -Tak jak jego właśćcielka! -Zegnaj Czkawka,bede za toba tesknic! Czkawka wrócił na Berk,Astrid juz rozpakowała sie u wuja Finna. -Czkawka wstawaj,nie mozesz wiecznie spac,Czkawka? Czkawki nie było,zostawił jedynie list.Było w nim napisane: '' Nie moge bez niej życ,razem ze Szczerbatkiem poleciałem na jej wyspe,nie moge bez nie wytrzymac,zajmi sie wioska niedługo wróce,nie mart sie o mnie,niech Sledzik robi lekcje co tydzien,a Pyskacz co dwa.Kocham bardzo!<3'' '' Twój Syn Czkawka'' Czkawka leciał trzy dni i dwie noce.Wreszcie dotarł do Wyspy gdzie mieszkał wuj Astrid.Czkawka zostawil smoka koło domu wuja i zapukał do drzwi.Otworzyła mu je jego ukochana,Astrid. -Cz..Cz...Cz..-nie mogła wydusić z siebie ani jedngo słowa. -Nie mogłem o tobie zapomnieć,nie moge bez ciebie przetrwac jednej nocy,musiałem! Ucieszona Astrid objeła go wskoczyła na ramiona i ucałowała,a on odwzajemnił go. -Dziekuje ze dla mnie poswieciłeś nawet czas by tu leciec! -Dla ciebie wszystko! 'Wracaj do mnie' Czkawka i Astrid po dwóch miesiącach u wuja,wrócili na Berk.wszyscy przywitali ich z ogomnym entuzjazmem. -Czkakwa,wróciłeś!-krzyknela Val i przytuliła najmocniej jak tylko potrafiła. -Astrid wróciłaś,moje piękności słodkie!-odparł Sączysmark. -Jeszcze raz tak do mnie,powiedz,to bedzie z ciebie marny placek z jabłykami!-zagroziła mu Astrid i kopnela w brzuch. Cała wioska przywitała Astrid,a potem wszyscy wrócili do swoich obowiązków.Tylko Czkawka poleciał ze Szczerbatkiem polatać.Zauważyła to Astrid i postanowiła lecieć za nim. Wyladowali na dziwnej wyspie,co bardzo zdziwiło Astrid. -Dlaczego za mna poleciałaś?-zapytał Czkakwa,jakby niechciał by jego ukochana,widziała go w tak okutnym miejscu. -Przepraszam,juz odlatuje! -Nie,zostań,wszystko dobrze. -Co to za miejsce?-zapytała i podeszła przytulic Czkawke. -Tu ostatni raz widziałem szczątki statku na,którym lezał mu ojciec. -Wiem Czkawka ze ci smutno z tego powodu,ale to nie twoja wina. -Astrid ty nic nierozumiesz! -Tak,ja nic nie rozumiem Marazmor zabił mi rodzine i ja shanbił,nic nie rozumiem. -Astrid,przepraszam,wiesz ze nie chcialem,Astrid zaczekaj. Astrid wskoczyła na Wichure i odleciala ze łzami w oczach.Gdy doleciała do domu,zamkneła drzwi na klucz i poszła do swojego pokoju.Po dłuzszym czasie Czkawka próbował wejsc do niej i wolał lecz ona nawet mu nieodpowiedziala.W pewny momencie Astrid otworzyła mu drzwi. -Astri,przepraszam cie,kocham cie nie chciałem cie zranic,wybacz mi! -Czkawka,wszystko okej,nic mi nie jest,tylko tak jak ty nie lubisz wspominac o Stoicku,tak ja nie lubie wspominac o mojej rodzinie.Został mi tyllko wuj,który jest juz bardzo stary,lecz zyje. Czkawka przytulił Astrid ucałował i znów przeprosił.Nastepnego dnia dał jej kwiaty pod drzwi,zapukał i schował sie za jej domem.astrid zobaczyła kwiaty i zastanawila sie kto je przyniósł,wtem zobaczyła jak ktos chowa sie za jej domem wiec tam poszla. -Czkawka!-krzyknela z radosci.-Dziekuje za te kwiaty! -Jakie kwiaty?-zapytał jakby nie wiedzial o co chodzi,nastepnie objal ukochana i pocałował. Niedługo po tym Val przyszła do Czkawki mu powiedziec ze dostała wiadomosc od zachodnich wysp. -Czkawka,musze ci cos powiedziec. -Tak mamo,o co chodzi? -Astrid kochana zostawisz nas na chwile? -Tak oczywiscie! -Dlaczego nie moze o tym wiedziec Astrid czy chodzi o jej rodzine? -Nie,nie chce zeby za toba leciala. -Gdzie ma za mna leciec?! -Masz lecec do zachodnich wysp,tak jak twój ojciec musisz sprawdzac,lecisz jutro,spakuj sie bedziesz tam przez miesiac,nie mow Astrid to dla niej zatrudne by tam leciec. -Dobrze,ale ja bede za nia tesknic! -Wiem,dlatego daje ci to! -Co to? -Chusta Astrid,pamietasz? -Nie.. -Byliście mali,bawiliscie sie razem i w pewnym momencie Astrid spadła na chucta z reki,a ty ja znalazłes,wtedy ona podarowała ci ja,lecz ty po pewnym czasie zawiazales gdzies na drzewie,a potem nie znalazłeś.Chodziłam po lesie i zobaczyłam ja,chcialam ci ja juz wczesniej dac ale nie mialam kiedy. -Dziekuje. Czkawka zawiazał chcuste na lewej rece i poszedl do Astrid. -O co chodzi Czkawka? -Mama chciala mi to dac! -Co to?To moja chusta,którą ci ja dałam gdy bylismy mali. -Tak,zatrzymam ja na zawsze!-i pocałował Astrid. Na nastepny dzien Czkawka szybko wyszedł z domu i odlecial na zachodnie wyspy.Chcial pozegnac sie z Astrid,lecz wiedzial ze nie moze.Astrid szukala go ale nie znalazła,nawet Val jej nic nie powiedziala.astrid sie zalamala. 'Nie zamrożony Wandersmok-powrócił' Astrid przez miesiac nie pokazywała sie w wiosce.Nadszedł czas gdzie Czkawka mił wrócić.Nagle ktoś wyladował przed jej domem i zapukał do jej drzwi.Astrid otworzyła je i ku jej oczom okazał sie Czkawka. -Czkawka co ty tu robisz,jak ty,gdzie ty byłeś,martwiłam sie o ciebie,nikt od miesiaca jak zniknąłeś nikt mnie nie widział w wiosce. -Przepraszam,musiał leciec do zachodnich wyspy,jestem wodzem i tak jak mój ojciec musiałem sprawdzic co sie stało,nie wiedzialem ze tak długo tam bede,lecz o tobie nie zapomnialem,myslalem dnie i noce,a ta chusta mi przypominała ciebie. Czkawka objął ukochana i pocałował,ona odwzajemniła go.Pocałunek trwał kilka minut,był namietny i romantyczny.Czkawka postanowil odwdzieczy sie Astrid za to ze ja zostawil i wział ja na lot Szczerbatkiem.Latali gdzies okolo dwóch godzin.Śmiali sie,gadali i dwa razy pocałowali sie.Wreszcie wrócili na Berk.Postanowili jeszcze nie isc do domów tylko sie przejsc na krucze urwisko.Gdy tam doszli polozyli sie kolo stawu na kamieniu i patrzyli w gwiazdy.Astrid siadla kolo Czkawki i oparla na jego piersi. -Tesknilam-powiedziala ze smutkiem Astrid. -Myslisz ze ja za toba nie?-zazpytał-nawet bardziej niz ktokolwiek. -Nie zostawiaj mnie juz wiecej. -Dobrze,obiecuje,nastepnym razem polecisz ze mna! -Dziekuje-i pocałowali sie,nastepnie Czkawka pozlozyl sie na Astrid i całował ja przez kilka minut. -Czkawka,ale wiesz ze musze sie zemsci za to!? -Na mnie? -Tak!-dala mu buziaka w policzek i wrzuciła do wody! -Hahahahahaha,kto to widział kapiącego sie w ubraniu wodza Berk!? Czkawka wyszedł z wody,wziął Astrid na rece i razem wskoczyli do wody.Kąpali sie,śmiali i całowali. Po paru godzinach w wodzie wyszli i wysuszli sie na trawie. -Chcialabym z toba tu zostac na zawsze! -Ja z toba tez,robi sie pozno wracajmy. -Nie mozemy tu zostac? -Astrid,jestes tego pewna ze chcesz tu spac? -Tak,tu jest Jaskinia przykryta zaroślami,rozpalimy tam ognisko i zostaniemy na noc. -No dobrze. Czkawka poszedł po drewno na opał i rozpalił ognisko.Astrid ni mogła spać,tak jak i Czkawka wiec gadali i opowiadali o różnych historiach. Wtem nagle Czkawka przewrócił Astrid na plecy i pocałował. -Astrid napewno tego chcesz? -Tak,z toba napewno chce! Czkawka i Astrid spedzili razem cudowna noc.Nastepnego dnia zjedli cos i wrócili do wioski. -Czkawka gdzies ty był Śledzik cie szukał wczoraj lecz nie znalazł,podobno jakiś smok zbliża sie do Berk. Czkawka nieczekajc dłużej poleciał szybko do Śledzika. -Śledzik,chciałeś mnie widziec,o co chodzi z tym smokiem? -O jestes Czkawka,Wandersmok był zamrożony prawda? -Tak ja z bliźniakami zamroziliśmy go 5 lat temu! -No to chyba niedokładnie bo dostałem wiadomość ze smoczej wyspy,gdzie był Sączysmark,okazuje sie ze Wandersmok zbliża sie do nas i niedługo tu bedzie! -Musimy byc pierwsi i przygotowac sie na Berk do walki,my za to polecimy w jego strone i sprubujemy odciagnac od Berk. -Lece po innych ty kaz wszystkich przygotowac! Czkawka razem z jeźdzcami polecieli w kierunku Wandersmoka.Próbując go odgonić od wyspy. -Sączysmark ty i bliźniaki zalecicie mu droge od tamtej strony ja z Astrid i Śledzikiem od tej.Jazda! Wszyscy atakowali smoka ta jak kazał Czkawka.Odciągli go na jakis czas od Berk lecz Wandersmok nadal jest w pobliżu i w każdej chcwili moze wrócić! -Poleciał ale wróci i to niedługo!-powiedział Czkawka. -Musimy i tak być czujni nie wiadomo kiedy zaatakuje!-powiedziała do grupy Astrid. -Miejmy nadzieje ze szybko nie wróci!-powiedział do siebie Czkawka! 'Dziecko nie może być' tak szybko Minęło 5 lat od kiedy na Berk był Wandersmok.Astrid spodziewa sie dziecka lecz jeszcze nic nie wiadomo.Czkawka o tym nic nie wie.Astrid boi sie jak zaraguje Czkawka.Postanowiła jednak isc do niego i mu powiedziec. -Czkawka musimy porozmawiac. -O witaj słońce!-i dał jej buziaka w policzek. -Witaj,od dłużeszego czasu mnie cos gryzie i musze komus o tym powiedziec. -O co chodzi? -Porozmawiajmy ale moze nie tu,chodz! Czkawka i Astrid polecieli tam gdzie Czkawka oswoił Szczerbatka. -Coś sie stało? -Tak..wiesz dobrze ze spedzilismy razemostatnie noce. -Tak... -Podejrzewam ze jes...jee...jestt...jestem..jestem..w.... -Astrid? -W ciąży! -CO?! -To tylko podejrzenia! -Czemu mi wczesniej nie powiedziałaś? -Bo bałam sie jak zaragujesz,juz wiem i wiecej tego nie powtórze! Astrid wskoczyła na smoka i chciała juz leciec ale Czkawka ja zatrzymał,ściągnął ze smoka i objął w tali. -Astrid,to wspaniale! -Cieszysz sie? -Tak,mi wszystko możesz powiedziec skarbie!-i pocałował ją w usta,a ona oddała mu go bardziej namietniej. -Czkawka ale to jest jeszcze niepewne wiec nikomu o tym nie mów! -Dobrze,rozumiem,ale musisz odpoczywac! -Heh,dobrze chodz juz! Polecieli na Berk,Czkawka jeszcze odprowadził i pozegnał Astrid.Nastepnego dnia. -Mamo,mam do ciebie pytanie. -Słucham! -Astrid spodziewa sie dziecka! -To wspaniale!-wybuchła z radosci Val. -Ale zaczekaj to jeszcze nie pewne i nikomu nie mozesz powiedziec! -Dobrze,idz z Astrid do Gothi ona bedzie wiedziala co i jak! -Ale Pyskacz bedzie musial z nami isc i sie o wszystkim dowie! -Rzeczywiscie,to w takim razie musicie mu powiedziec! -Chyba nie mamy wyjscia!? Czkawka dalej rozmyślajac jak to zrobic poszedł po Astrid,siedziała na łóżku w swoim pokoju.Czkawka usiadł koło niej i pocałował. -Musimy isc do Gothi! -Ale tylko Pyskacz ja rozumie,nie moze sie dowiedziec! -Wiem ale to jedyna droga! -Dobrze... Astrid wraz z Czkawka i Pyskaczem udali sie do Gothi.Po paru minutah Atrid wyszla we łzach w oczach. 'Damy radę' Ten rozdział jest z detykacją dla Darci123. Czkawka wyleciał za Astrid na dwór i objął ją w tali. -Kochanie damy rade,uwierz mi! -Czkawka zabierz mnie do domu! -Dobrze! Czkawka poszedł z Astrid do jej domu i położył na łóżku,a sam siadł koło niej. -Astrid,nie martw sie poradzimy sobie! -Ale ja myślałam ze jestem w ciazy! -Nic sie nie stało,wszystko w porzadku!-Czkawka pocałował ja w usta,ona oddała mu go. Po paru sekundach zwykły pocałunek przeobraził sie w namiętny i silniejszy pocałunek.Po nocy spedzonej z Astrid,Czkawka obudził sie pierwszy.Zaczął bawić sie włosami Astrid i głaskał ja po plecach.Po chwili Astrid sie obudziła i dała buziaka Czkawce na dzien dobry.Leżeli w łóżku przez cały czas całując sie i smiejac gdy ktos nagle zapukał do drzwi. Był to Sączysmark. -Sączysmark co ty tu robisz?-zapytała Astrid. -Przyszedłem sie spytać co u was? -Dobrze,jest niedziela,chcemy sie wyspac!-powiedział Czkawka,który satnął za Astrid i ja objął. Czkawka i Astrid wrócili do łóżka.Potem zjedli śniadanie i wyszli. -Czkawka dzis nie ma lekcji!-powiedział Mieczyk. -Tak wiem,bo dzis patrolujecie ze śledzikiem i Sączysmarkiem wyspe! -Co?!Nie było mowy o patrolu wyspy!? -Tak wiem ale sam sie zgłosiles! Po chwili przyszła reszta.(Śledzik,Sączysmark i Bliźniaki) -No to co dzis robimy,mamy wolne!? -Nie Szpadka nie macie podziekuj swojemu bratu! W tej samej chwili przyszła Astrid,objeła Czkawke i dała mu buziaka. -Witaj słońce,gdzie dzis idziemy? -Nie wiem,gdzies napewno! Po tym jak tamci sie kłócili Czkawka i Astrid poszli na Krucze Urwisko.Usiedli i oparli sie o siebie. -Lubie jak ze mna jestes,czuje sie wtedy bezpieczna! -To dobrze,bo ja nie lubie! Astrid wstała i ze smutna mina patrzyła w odbicie w wodzie. -Bo ja kocham! Wtedy Czkawka objął ja w tali i pocałował w szyje. -A ty myślałaś ze co? -Ze nie lubisz! -Kochanie,ja ciebie nigdy nie zostawie,kocham cie i pofrune za toba na koniec swiata nawet jesli miałbym oddac zycie za ciebie! -Czkawka..kocham cie! Cały dzień spedzili smiejac sie,pływajac i czasem nawet całując.Potem wrócili do domu,przed tym jednak Czkawka pocałował ukochana.Czkawka nie mógł zasnąć,wieć postanowił isc do Astrid.Wszedł do jej pokoju i schował za szafa.Astrid weszła do pokoju nie zauważyła go i zaczeła zapalac swiece,gdy nagle ktos ja objął.Wystraszona kto to obróciła sie. -To ty! -To ja! Ucieszona wskoczyła mu w ramiona.On położył ja na łózku i położył sie obok niej. -Czkawka co ty tu robisz? -Nie mogłem zasnąc,miałaś otwarte okno wiec pomyslalem,ze wpadne zobaczyc. -Jestes kochany! Czkawka pocałował Astrid,a ona odwzajemniła go,bardziej czułym pocałunkiem.Tym o to sposobem spedzili razem wspanialą i namietna noc.Nastepnego dnia,gdy Astrid sie obudziała Czkawki koło niej juz nie było.Ubrała sie i poleciała do Czkawki.Za dwa tygodnie Astrid miała miec urodziny,wiec Czkawka przygotowywał juz dla niej prezent.(prezent ten sam jaki Darcia123 zrobiła w swoim odpowiadaniu kto czytał ten wie :D).Czkawka postanowił wiec spytac sie Pyskacza czy wypozyczy mu kużni na pare godzin.Pyskacz po chwili namysłu zgodził sie.Po 5 godzinach w kuzni Czkawka,poszedł szukac Astrid.Znalazł ja na klifie.Zaczaił sie od tylu i objął ja w tali i pocałował on oddała mu pocałunek. -Szukałam cie,gdzie byeś,martwiłam sie? -Byłem w kuźni,też cie szukałem. -Co robiłeś w kuźni? -Nic takiego,a co moje piękności tu robi sam na sam ze smokiem? -Czeka na swojego ukochanego chłopaka! Po tych słowach Czkawka ucałował Astrid,potem leżeli patrzać na chmury.Po dwóch godzinach wracali,gdy podszedł do nich Sączysmark. -Co chcesz?-zapytał Czkawka. -Mam wiadomość do Astrid. Astrid wyszła spod ramienia Czkawki i wzieła wiadomosć. -Cos sie stało Astrid? -Przyjeżdza mój dawny przyjaciel Hugo,przyjaciółka Dżejmi,przyjciel Leon i przyjaciółka Daria. -Co w tym złego? -Nic,ale nie mamy czasu,mogą byc w kazdej chwili. Po 3 godzinach czekania,statek z przyjaciółmi Astrid dopłynął.Czkawka i Astrid poszli ich przywitac.Gdy wyszli ze statku Astrid pobiegła do nich i przytuliła sie najmocniej jak tylko mogła. -Hugo,Dżejmi,Leon,Daria,jestescie,pozwólcie ze wam przedstawie to jest śledzik,Sączysmark,Mieczyk i Szpadka,a to jest mój chłopak Czkawka.-Astrid wzieła za reke Czkawka i przytuliła. -Chodzcie do mnie porozmawiamy! Wszyscy poszli do Astrid wraz z Czkawka. -Czkawka to jest Hugo,ma on 21 lat,to Dżejmi ma 20 lat,to Leon ma 21 lat,a to Daria ma 20 lat,bawiłam sie z nimi gdy byłam mała. -To mówisz ze Czkawka to twój chłopak?-zapytała Dżejmi. -Tak -Nie wyglada! Astrid miała cos powiedziec lecz przerwał jej Czkawka. -Nie sadze tylko ze miłość nie jest na pokaz,kochamy sie ale gdy jestesmy sami. -Przepraszam,za pytanie! -Nie,nic sie nie stalo! -Astrid mam cos dla ciebie!-odparł Hugo,który wczesniej kochał sie w astrid,do tej pory tak jest. -Co to? -Branzoletka,spotkaliśmy po drodze kupczego i pomyslałem ze ci go kupie! -Hugo jest piekna! Po tych słowach wkurzyny Czkawka wyszedł i gdzies poleciał,Astrid chciała za nim leciec lecz tylko wyszła. -Czkawka,wracaj!-krzyczała. W tym samym czasie w domu Astrid. -Musiałeś teraz go jej dawać?-zapytała sie Hugona Daria. Nagle do domu przyszła zasmucona Astrid,lecz nie dała tego po sobie poznac. -Astrid jesli chcesz mozesz za nim leciec!-zaproponowała Daria. -Nie nie trzeba,potem do niego polece. -Taki jest twój chłopak,wpółczuje!-powiedział Hugo. Wkurzona Astrid wstała. -Czkawka jest jaki jest,jest idealny i nikt nie bedzie mi mówic jaki jest,a jaki nie powinine byc,to mój chłopak!-krzyknęła i wyszła z domu. Poleciała do Czkawki,znalazła go na plaży.Zostawil Szczerbatka na smoczej wyspie,a sam poszedł na plaże.Astrid podeszła do niego i pocałowała w policzek. -Czkawka,przepraszam cie za niego,nie chce od niego tej brazoletki. Czkawka chciał juz cos powiedziec lecz nagle zobaczył jak Astrid rozpina branzoletke i wrzuca do oceanu.Potem pocałowała Czkawke,a ona odwzajemnił go bardziej czułym i namietny. -Wiesz ze cie kocham i nic tego nie zmieni!-Astrid objeła go i wskoczyła na jego rece. Chodzi po plazy przez 2 godziny.Zauważyła ich Daria,która szukała Astrid.Zrozumiała reakcje Astrid,była szcześliwa jak zobaczyła ze jej przyjaciólka jest szczesliwa,wpatrywała jak sie z nim wygłupia.Na poczatku myslala ze jak Czkawka jest wodzem to jest taki powazny,a on jest miły,słodki i nie pozwoli by jego ukochanej sie cos stało.Wreszcie Czkawka wziął Astrid na barana i wbiegł do wody.Daria zobaczyła to i omało nie zemdlała ze smiechu.Potem Jeszcze raz Astrid z Czkawka sie pocałowali,a później wrócili.Daria myślała ze Astrid idzie do nich,lecz sie myliła poszła do Czkawki.Została u niego na noc.Nastepnego dnia,Astrid przyszła przywitac sie z przyjaciółmi oprócz Hugona,którego jakimś cudem nie było w domu.Minęły dwa tygodni,dzisiaj Astrid miała mieć urodziny,wiec wszyscy przygotowali dla niej prezenty i zebrali sie w akademi.Astrid nic nie wiadoma niespodzianki poszła do akademi.Tam przywitali ja chórem piesni "Sto Lat"-Śledzik,Sączysmark,Mieczyk,Szpadka,Dżejmi,Leon,Hugo i Daria,nawet Val przyszła.Lecz nie było jednej osoby,Czkawki.Astrid czekała jak przyjdzie,jednak nie przyleciał.Przez całą impreze Astrid była smutna,myslała ze jej ukochany nie zapomni o jej urodzinach.Po imprezie,Astrid wracała do domu,gdy nagle znalazla sie w powietrzu.Okazało sie ze to Czkawka ja porwał.Odstawił ja dopiero na Kruczym Urwisku.Astrid aczeła na niego krzyczec ze ja porwał i nie przyszedł na jej urodziny,wtem nagle Czkawka odwrócił sie i pocałował Astrid,tak namietnie ze ona sama oddała mu pocałunek. -Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś na moje urodziny,czekałam? -Bo mój prezent jest inny od wszystkich! -Co masz na myśli? -Astrid mam pytanie! -Tak? -Czy zechcesz zostac moja zona? Astrid nie mogła powstrzymac łez radości i szczęścia,kazała wstać Czkawce,gdyż klękał otwierając pudelko z pierścionkiem. -Nie płacz,kochanie!-powiedział Czkawka ocierając jej łzy z powiek. -To łzy radości,Czkawka tak! -Czyli ze zgadzasz sie!? -Tak!-i pocałowała Czkawke. Całowali sie i smiali z radosci.Po 3 godzinach wrócili do wioski.Astrid szła pod ramieniem Czkawki gdy nagle Hugo wszedł im w droge. -Astrid mozemy porozmawiac w cztery oczy? -Nigdzie z toba nie pójdzie!-zaprotestował Czkawka. -Czkawka,wszystko w porzadku,nigdzie nie pojdziemy. -Astrid mam pytanie! -Slucham,tylko sie streszczaj bo sie spieszymy. -Moez po tym nie bedziesz sie spieszyla? -Co masz na mysli? -Od dłużeszgo czasu mnie meczy,poprostu sie ciebie zapytam! -Astrid... -No co? -Czy zostaniesz moja dziewczyna? Astrid nie zasatawiajac sie uciekła do Czkawki,a ten ja objął w tali. -Astrid odpowiesz mi? -Ja mam narzeczonego! -Ty,niby kogo,chyba nie powiesz mi ze bedziesz z tym patykiem? -Weź spadaj z tąd! -Nie musisz mi mówić! -Czkawka gdzie ty idziesz? -Do domu! Czkawka poszedł do domu,Astrid poleciała za nim.Usiadł na swoim łóżku,Astrid weszła do jego pokoju i usiadła koło niego. -Astrid,on ma racje! -Czkawka,nie wiem o czym ty mówisz!? -Zasługujesz na kogoś innego,niż ja! -Żartujesz sobie? -Nie,no sama spójrz na mnie,patyk! -Czkawka,niekocham cie za to ze jestes chudy czy gruby czy brzydki czy ładny,kocham cie za to jakis jestes i dla mnie zawsze bedziesz najpiekniejszy mimo wszystko! -Jestes pewna ze tego własnie chcesz? -Masz na mysli ciebie? -Oh,dalej robisz ze mnie zarty? Zaczeli sie smiac,dopóki Czkawka nie przyciągnął jej do siebie i nie pocałował. -Napewno chcesz ze mna byc do konca zycia? -Czkawka,tak,kocham cie! -Niemozliwe,bo ja ciebie bardziej,nie ty mnie! Wtedy spadli na łóżko,leżeli przytuleni do siebie,i całowali sie dopóki do pokoju nie wszedł Hugo. -Widać wódz Berk woli obściskiwać sie dziewczyna,która jest zareczona z innym chłopakiem,brawo,jestem ciekaw jak to wszystko sie potoczy! -Hugo,chyba żle mnie zrozumiałeś,ja z nim jestem zaręczona! -Nie to ze mna jestes zareczona! -Astrid co to wszystko ma znaczyc!?-zapytał wstawajac z łóżka Czkawka. -Czkawka to z toba jestem zareczona nie z nim! -Ale on powiedział ze z nim! -Bo to prawda!-wtrącił sie Hugo. -Kiedy ty mi sie oświadczyłeś? -Dwa lata temu u wuja Finna. -Bawilismy sie! -O nie,sama powiedzialaś i napisałaś nawet na papierze,o to dowód. -Czytaj! Czkawka zaczął czytac,było w nim napisane: Ja Astrid Hofferson,oświadczam iż jak bede miała 20 lat ożenie sie z Hugo Oliwiera. '' Astrid'' ''-''Czkawka,zaczekaj,to nie tak! Gdy Czkawka wyszedł z domu,miał miły komitet powitalny.Cała wioska przyszła świętowac zaręczyny Czkawki.Lecz Czkawka nie zwarzając na to wskoczył na Szczerbatka i odleciał.Za nim poleciała Astrid.Wylądowali na nieznanej wyspie. -Czkawka,wysłuchaj mnie,prosze! -Juz dosc sie nasłuchałem,o tobie i Hugonie! -Czkawka,bawilismy sie,wiesz ze kocham tylko ciebie i nikogo wiecej! -Jakos nie pokazłas tego,ciagle tylko sa jakies sprawy,ze Astrid to,Astrid tamto,ze ma innego chłopaka,to jest wkurzajace! -Czkawka nie opuszaj mnie prosze,ja naprawde nie chcialam,kiedy ty mi sie oswiadczyles,poczułam sie kochana i bezpieczna,nie wiedzialam ze Hugo zrobi mi to i nas skłuci tylko dlatego ze mu odmówiłam bycia jego dziewczyna! -On prosił cie o chodzenie? -Tak ale odmówiłam! -To nie zmienia faktu ze,ze wkoncu mi ciebie zabiora! -To o to ci chodzi cały czas? -Tak,nie chce stracic kolejnej osoby którą kocham nad zycie. -Czkawka,zawsze bede przy tobie,juz nie pamietasz,jak spedzilismy razem te wspaniale chwile?Jak zawsze byłes przy mnie?Mam nawet jeszcze twoja branzoletke,cały czas ja nosze,ona przypomina mi o tobie,zawsze w trudnej chwili gdy jestem sama i brakuje mi ciebie patrze na ta branzoletke i jestem szczesliwa! -Zaraz,zaraz kiedy ty byłaś sama czy ja o czymś znowu nie wiem? Czkawka z uśmiechem na twarzy ucałował narzeczona i uniósł w powietrze. -Jak ide spac wtedy jestem sama! -Nie nie jestes! -A no tak,stoisz za szafa! -Skad wiedzialas ze tam sie chowam w noc,noc? -Bo gdy jestes blisko mnie czuje cie i wiem ze tu jestes,raz nawet polozyles sie na ziemi,a ja zeszłam koło ciebie i przytuliłam do ciebie. -Jestes bardziej sprytna niz myslalem! -Bo jestem twoja! -To tez! Przez wiekszosc czasu sie całowali,potem gadali i obściskiwali sie na trawie.Potem niestety musieli wracac do wioski.Nie mieli ochoty pokazywac sie w wiosce,nie teraz,kiedy wszyscy wiedza ze sie zareczylismy.Od razu jak weszli do wioski optoczyli ich wszyscy pytajac o date slubu,kiedy i jak to sie stało?Naszescie weszlismy do domu.Astrid siadła na łózku i zastanawiała sie nad czyms. -Nad czym tak myslisz kochanie? -Boje sie! -Czego? -Ślubu! -Nie ma po co! Tak naprawde Astrid nie bała sie ślubu,bała sie nocy z Czkawka. PS.Najlepiej sie czyta gdy słucha sie tej piosenki. Kasia Popowska-Przyjdzie Taki Dzień. 'Ślub i ostatnia nadzieja na powrót' Minął miesiac po ty jak Czkawka oświadczył sie Astrid.JUtro miał odbyc sie ślub,wiec wszyscy cieżko pracowali,niktórzy sprawdzali jedzenie inni przygotowywali ołtarz.Astrid miała leciec na smoku(w dzisiejszych czasach powozem czy autem).Val,Szpadka i Daria,która została na Berk do czasu gdy Astrid sie ożeni.VVal przyniosła sukienke Astrid i przymierzyła. -Pieknie wygladasz!-powiedziała Daria. Po tych słowach Daria usiadła sobie na łóżk,a Val i Szpadka poszły po welon. -Już jutro bedzie ten dzien,kiedy juz nikt nas nierozłaczy!-cieszyła sie Astrid,gdy nagle zobaczyła jak Daria siedzi smutna na łóżku. -Daria wszystko w porzadku? -Tak,nie przejmuj sie mna! -Daria widze ze cos cie gryzie,powiedz! -No dobrze,chciałabym zostac tu z toba i wszystkimi na Berk jednak nie moge,po twoim slubie na zajutrz przypływa po mnie statek. -Niechciałabys zamieszkac tutaj? -Bardzo! -To zostań,Czkawka pośle do nich wiadomosc,wszystko załatwimy! -Astrid ja nie wiem co powiedziec,chyba jak narazie moge tylko powiedziec DZIEKUJE! -Nie ma za co! Właśnie w tym momencie przyszły Val i Szpadka z welonem.Po przymiarce Astrid poszła do Czkawki.Zapukała do drzwi. 'Ślubna gorączka i niespodziewany gość' -Czkawka jestes tam? -Tak,jestem co tu robisz? -Chcialam sie z toba zobaczyc jak widac nie masz czasu! -Nie wejdz prosze! Czkawka podał na stół herbate i jakies ciastka. -Jak tam z suknia? -Naprawde chcesz o tym teraz rozmawiac? -No tak masz racje! -Dawno nie prowadziles lekcji.-powiedziała ze smutkiem Astrid odkładajc kubek. -Tak wiem ale sama widzisz ile mam pracy,nawet sie dziwie ze dla ciebie mam czas! -No tak..praca -Astrid,wiesz ze dla ciebie zawsze znajdzie sie czas -Nie martwie sie o nas. -No dobrze,nieporuszajmy tego tematu. -Czkawka zanim pójde mam do ciebie pytanie! -Słucham. -Chodzi o Darie. -Czy cos sie jej stało? -Nie,rzecz w tym ze po naszym ślubie na drugi dzien przyplywa po nia statek,jednak ona chce zostac tu na Berk.Polecisz ich uprzedzic? -tak,ale to nie bedzie łatwe,ten twój Hugo,raczej nie bedzie miło go znów widziec,ale dla ciebie wszystko. -Wiedzialam ze sie zgodzisz!-wskoczyla mu na rece i ucalowała. Potem Astrid wróciła do siebie,czytała ksiązke,która dostała od kupczego.Za to Czkawka poleciał dostarczyc wiadomosc przyjaciołom Darii.Po dwóch godzinach lotu doleciał do Hugona.Nie był zbytnio zadowolony ze to on akurat musi dostarczac wiadomosc.Zapukał do jego drzwi. -O,Czkawka,jak...-niedokonczyl zdania bo przerwał mu Czkawka. -Nie musisz udawac ze mnie lubisz,sam za toba nieprzepadam. -Czego chcesz? -Daria zostaje na Berk. -Nie,nie zostaje,ty zabrałes mi Astrid ja ci zabiore Darie,cos za cos! -Daria sama chciała zostac,ja miałem tylko dostarczyc wiadomosc. -To dostarczyles ja ci powiedzialem co na ten temat mysle,a teraz splywaj. -Nie Daria zostaje u nas,nie chce tu wracac! -Skad mozesz wiedziec?! -Astrid z nia rozmawiala! -Ty jeszcze z nia jestes? -Tak... -Aha,ze tez jej ufasz! -Co masz na mysli? -Po tym wszystkim co ci zrobiła ty tak poprostu wierzysz jej,bo cie zauroczyła,wmówiła ci ze jest inaczej,masz dowód ze to co ona jest prawda? -Nie niezastanawiałem sie nad tym! -A wiec zegnam,premysl sobie wszystko! -Niemusze wierze Astrid,i jutro bierzemy ślub! Wkurzony i rozczarowany Hugo,zatrzasnął drzwi przed nosem Czkawki.To co powiedział Hugo troche zastanowiło,a z drugiej strony nie wierzył mu.Wrócił na Berk.Astrid czekała na niego z Daria. -I co? -Hugo powiedział nie! -Daria tak mi przykro!-powiedziała Astrid. -Nie nic nie szkodzi,jest okej.Rozumiem jego decyzje,lecz ja chce tu zostac i nie wróce tam! W tym czasie Czkawka wrócił do domu i położył sie na łózku zamykajac oczy.Nagle do drzwi dobiło sie stukanie.Była to Daria. -O hej Daria,czy cos sie stało?-zapytał rozesoany Czkawka. -O przepraszam obudziłam cie,wybacz,przyjde póżniej! -Nie,nie tylko na chwile sie zdrzemnąłem,wejdz prosze! Daria weszła do środka i stanela na przeciwko Czkawki. -Czkawka musimy porozmawiac. -Dobrze,chodz do mojego pokoju. Usiedli na łóżku,Daria przysunela sie do Czkawki. -Chodzi o Hugona,co ci powiedział? -Miał mi cos powiedziec? -Mówił ci cos na temat Astrid? -Tak,ale to nic powaznego. -Powiedział ze nie wróce!? -Tak,powiedziałem mu ze nie,ze zostajesz na Berk,ale mnie nie słuchał. -Wiedziałam przed nim nie ma granic! Daria sie rozpłakała.Czkawka nie wiedzac co robic przytulił ja.Wtem do domu weszła Astrid. -Ty..ty..ty..jak mogłes!?!!!!??? -Astrid to nie tak!! -Nie tłumacz sie,wiem co tu zaszło! -To nie tak jak myślisz,do niczego nie doszło! -Nie,zaufałam ci,a teraz jak mam ci ufac,jutro bierzemy ślub,jakbys zapomniał! -Tak,a jak ja mam ci ufac,po tym co sie dowiedzialem,przez ostatnie dni!? Astrid umilkła,w tym czasie Daria pożegnała sie i wyszła z domu Czkawki. -To ja ci zaufałem,po tym wszystkim,to ty nie rozumiesz,nic miedzy nami niedoszło,Daria chciała zapytac sie czy naprawde Hugo po nia płynie i tyle,ja cie nie rozumiem,i nie wiem nawet co ze slubem! Czkawka po tych słowach ubrał sie i wyszedł.Wskoczył na Szczerbatka i pofrunął.Astrid widziała przez okno w jego pokoju,jak popatrzył sie na nia z zalem,pobiegła do swojego domu i rzuciała sie na łóżko.Po pewnym czasie wstała i chciała przeprosic Czkawke jednak go nie było.Na drugi dzien,Astrid obudziła Val. -Szybko,szybko,ubieraj sie! -Val,nie ma ślubu! -Jak to nie ma? -Wczoraj z Czkawka sie pokłuciliśmy i do tego czasu jeszcze nie wrócił. -Co ty za głupoty wygadujesz? -Co? -Dzis rano jak jeszcze spałas,przyszedł i siedział,potem go zawołali,musiał isc.Czeka na ciebie w twierdzy. -Czkawka mi przebaczył? -Jak widac tak,a teraz sie ubieraj! Astrid miała,piekna,długa,z rekawami suknie.Welon siegał ziemi i sie ciagnał.Miała biały bukiet z jej ulubionymi kwiatami:Liliami.Astrid miała juz wchodzic.Chór zaczal spiewac piesn slubna.Otworzyły sie drzwi i Astrid ujrzała całą wioske,a przy ołtarzu Czkawke,który patrzył na nia z podziwem.Astrid doszła do ołtarza po płatkach białych róży.Oddała bukiet druchnie(Dari).Po przysiedze Pyskacz,który akurat był ksiedzem powiedział. -A teraz możesz pocałować swoja zone! Czkawka pocałował Astrid,a ona odwzajemniła go.Wszyscy udali sie na uczte.Po chwili straż,która pilnowała wyspy ostrzegła ze jakis statek płynie w nasza strone. -Przeciez miał przypłynąc jutro!-krzykneła Daria. Wszyscy polecieli do portu.Z pokładu wyszedł Hugo. -Co ty tu robisz Hugo? -Przypłynąłem na ślub mojej kochanej przyjaciólki,jak widac mam niemile powitanko. -Nie jestes tu miile widziany! -Chciałem tylko pogratulowac i zabrac Darie do domu. -Nie,zostaje tutaj!-krzyknela z tłumu Daria. -Dobrze,to chociaz moge zostac chwile na ślubie? -Nie...-niedokonczyl zdania Czkawka bo Astrid mu przerwała. -Jesli chcesz zostan ale jutro wyplywasz z tad! -Oczywiscie! Nastepnego dnia.Czkawka wyszedł wczesnie z domu.Jak wrócił zobaczył jak Hugo kłucił sie z Astrid.Nagle Hugo popchnął Astrid na ziemie i wziął Darie za reke.Wtedy Czkawka pociągnął Darie,a Hugo puścił ja i sam sie o mało nie przewrócił. -Co ty robisz? -Zabieram Darie ze soba spowrotem na wyspe. -Nie nikogo,puki zyje z tad nie zabierzesz! -Dobrze to jesli przegrasz,biore Darie,a Astrid zajme sie pózniej! -Dobrze..-niedokonczył zdania bo Astrid mu przerwała. -Czkawka nie rób tego! -Musze! -To jak bedzie?! -Zgoda,jesli przegrasz Daria zostaje,a ty juz nigdy wiecej nie wracasz! -Dobra zaczynaj! Walka sie zaczeła,Czkawka wygrał,gdy myślał ze juz po wszystkim Hugo rzucił sie na Astrid z nozem,wtem Czkawka obronił ja,a sam dostał.Daria pobiegła ostrzec wszyskich,a Astrid została przy Czkawce.Pyskacz ze strazą zamkneli Hugona.Reszta stała i płakała z tego co sie stało. -Czkawka nie zostawiaj mnie! -Astrid,ty zawsze byłaś dla mnie idealna! -Czkawka,nie prosze zostań! Czkawka powoli zamykał oczy gdy nagle przybiegł do nich Szczerbatek.Gdy zobaczył pana w takim stanie,połozył sie kolo niego i zamknał oczy.Wszyscy ze smutkiem odeszli.Z Czkawka została garstka ludzi,Astrid i Szczerbatek.Potem dali go do łodzi,mieli juz ja podpalac gdy Szczerbatek,wskoczył do łodzi i popatrzył sie na Czkawke.Jego twarz była blada.Nagle Szczerbatek,uronił jedna łze,która opadła na jego policzek.Szczerbatek wiedział ze on zyje,dlatego gdy nikt nie widzial zabrał go i pod woda pobiegł na inna wyspe.Wszyscy mysleli ze Czkawka jest pod kocem,tylko Szczerbatek wiedział ze go tam nie ma.Zabrał Czkawke na nieznana wyspe.Po chwili Czkawka obudził sie.Nad nim stał Szczerbek.Ucieszony polizał pana.Czkawka przytulił smoka i zastanawiał sie co on tu robi.Przeciez zginał.Potem doszedł do wniosku ze Szczerbek go uratował.Czkawka juz wyzdrowiał lecz nie pokazywał sie w wiosce.Zył na wyspie gdzie Szczerbatek go przywlókł.Na Berk nie było go juz przeszło trzy miesiace. 'Powrót na Berk i niespodzianka' Czkawki na Berk nie było trzy miesiace.Postanowił wrócić.Wskoczył na Szczerbatka i poleciał.Wylądował przed domem Astrid.Zapukał,drzwi otworzyła mu Astrid. -Wiem co zaraz powiesz,ze dlaczego tak późno sie pojawiłem,dlaczego nie przyleciałem wcześniej,lecz nie mogłem tak poprostu wejsc do wioski i powiedzec:Czesc wszystkim nie umarłem!Nie mogłem i przepraszam bo cie zostawiłem i nastraszyłem!Przepraszam! -Czkawka ty..ty...ty...ty... Astrid nie mogła złapac tchu i zemdlała ale szybko sie obudziła.Czkawka wszedł do środka i zaniósł do pokoju.Położył ja na łóżku i usiadł koło niej. -Czkawka ty zyjesz! -Nie jestes zła? -Nie,wszystko w porzadku. -Nie widziałem zeby było cos w porzadku,jak zemdlalas! -No tak,teskniłam! -Ja bardziej! Czkawka pocałował Astrid,całowali sie dopóki do pokoju nie weszła Val.Zaniemówiła z wrażenia. -Czkawka,ty zyjesz! -Mamo! -Astrid mówiłaś juz Czkawce,wiesz o czym? -Nie jeszcze nie,powiem mu kiedy bedzie na to czas,narazie to moze poczekac. -Dobrze,przyjdzcie na kolacje dzis o 18:00 w twierdzy! -O czym mówiła Val? -O niczym! -Astrid co mi chcesz powiedziec? -Przyjdzie na to czas! -Kiedy? -Bądz cierpliwy! -Dobrze. Czkawka i Astrid siedzieli w domu Astrid do 18:00,potem wyszli na kolacje. -O czesc Astrid,jak sie czujesz?-zapytał Sączysmark. -Dobrze,miło ze sie pytasz! -Czkawka ty zyjesz nie umarłeś! -No tak.. Czkawka otworzył drzwi do twierdzy,była tam cała wioska,wszyscy przybiegli do Czkawki i Astrid. -Czkawka ty zyjesz! -No to teraz tylko czekac! -Mile zaskoczenie,co nie Czkawka? -Kiedys to musiało byc! Po miłym przywitaniu Czkawka i Astrid usiedli przy stole.Stół był pokryty różnymi smakołykami.W tym:ryby,jajka,mleko itp. -Astrid wszyscy wiedza,a ja nie,o co tu chodzi? -Czkawka powiem ci ale nie teraz! Bawili sie całą noc,gdy Astrid była juz zmeczona poprosiła Czkwke by ja odprowadził do domu.Wyszli z twierdzy,nagle Astrid pociągnęła Czkawke i wezli do lasu.Zza roslin i drzew wyszli i stali na klifie,z którego wypływał wodospad.Astrid staneła koło wodospadu.Czkawka był styłu. -Astrid,po co mnie tu przyciągnęłaś? -Czkawka musze ci cos powiedziec! -To co cała wioska wie oprócz mnie? -Dokładnie tak! -No to w takim razie słucham. -Dobrze,uff....Czkawka ty i ja....bedziemy...miec....Czkawka ja nie dam rady! Czkawka,podszedł do Astrid otarł jej łzy i objął. -Astrid obiecałem ci ze mimo wszystko zostane z toba póki śmierc nas nierozłączy,mi mozesz wszystko powiedziec! -Ale to trudniejsze niz myslalam! -Boisz mi sie powiedziec? -Tak..ale tylko dlatego bo nie wiem jak zaragujesz! -Wszystko bedzie w porzadku jestem przy tobie! -Obiecujesz? -A czy ja kiedys niedotrzymałem słowa? Czkawka pocałował Astrid przy pełni księzyca. -Czkawka,ty i ja bedziemy miec dziecko! -A..A...Ast..Astr...Astid....!!!!! -Wiedziałam ze bedziesz zły! -Astrid to wspaniale!!! Czkawka uniósł w powietrze Astrid i pocałował. -Cieszysz sie? -Bardzo,nawet nie wiesz jak! -Nawet nie wiesz jak mi dobrze,ze sie o tym dowiedziałes,niechciałam tego ukrywac przed toba! -I dobrze,kocham cie! -Ja ciebie bardziej! Czkawka i Astrid wrócili do domu trzymajac sie za reke.Czkawka nie chciał zostawiac teraz samej Astrid wiec został z nia na noc.Nastepnego dnia,zrobił jej sniadanie do łóżka.Astrid sie obudziła. -Witaj kochanie! -O hej,co to? -Sniadanie do łózka! -Czkawka dziekuje! Astrid pocałowała w policzek Czkawke i zjadła sniadanie zrobione przez Czkawke.Nastepnie ubrała sie i obmyła.Czkawka juz na nia czekał w pokoju. -Astrid mam do ciebie pytanie! -Pytaj! -W którym jestes miesiacu? -Gothi twierdzi ze w trzecim! -Kiedy sie dowiedziałas ze jestes w ciazy? -Przedwczoraj! Czkawka,bardzo sie cieszyl ze bedzie miec dziecko,i nieodstepował jej na krok. 'Dziecko i węgorzowa wyspa' Minął miesiać od kiedy Czkawka wrócił na Berk i dowiedział sie ze bedzie miec dziecko.Na Berk wszyscy czekali z niecierpliwoscia na nowego mieszkanca. -Hej,widziałeś gdzies Czkawke?-zapytała sie Astrid Sączysmarka. -Nie myślałem ze jest z tobą. -Dobra dzienki. -Ej,niewidziałeś Czkawki? -Tak widziałem,patrolował wyspe,a ty czemu nie w domu? -Po co mam byc w domu? -Chodza plotki ze w wiosce krązy wegorza grypa. -Śledzik,nic mi nie bedzie! -No ja nie wiem,zreszta Czkawka sam mówił,zebym ci powiedział jak cie spotkam zebys została i zaczekała na niego w domu i z niego niewychodziła. -Dobrze,jesli ma mu to sprawic przyjemnosc pójde do domu! Czkawka po patrolowaniu wyspy,poleciał do Astrid.Zastał ja w domu. -Czkawka musimy porozmawiac! -O witaj skarbie,jak minął ci dzień? -Czkawka! Czkawka zamilkł. -Czkawka,nie musisz sie tak o mnie martwic! -Astrid..o co chodzi? -Dzis wyszłam z domu i zgadnij kogo spotkałam. -Wyszłaś z domu? -Tak i spotkałam Sledzika. -Powiedział ci co mu powiedziałem? -Tak,jak grypa wegorzowa? -Wegorza grypa. -Nie wazne,Czkawka nie musisz sie tak martwic o mnie,dam rade,przeciez nie zachoruje! -Nic niewiadomo. -Dobrze,ale co ja mam robic sam na sam w domu? -Jutro zostane z toba,spedzimy razem troche czasu. -No dobrze. Czkawka pocałował Astrid i wyszedł.Astrid mieszkała sama,Czkawka poniewaz mieli juz slub i beda miec dziecko to chce mieszkac razem z Astrid.Postanowił kupic dla nich dom.Czkawka kupił dom.Był taki jak inne tylko wiekszy,na najwyzszym szczycie,w lesie.Czkawka pomyslał o prywatnosci,zrobił nawet plac zabaw dla dziecka.Wszystko było gotowe na przyjscie dziecka. -Astrid,musze ci cos pokazac! -Czkawka jak dobrze ze jestes,mamy problem.... -Astrid,co sie stało? -Mieczyk ma grype! -Wegorza? -Tak,byłam u niego,i wtedy zobaczyłam jak wyglada,pobiegłam do Gothi i była tam Szpadka z ta choroba! -Astrid musisz na siebie uwazac,terazz idz do domu,jak zachorujesz to bedzie zle! -Dobrze ale zrób cos z tym. -Załatwie to! Czkawka poleciał po Mieczyka i zaniósł go do Gothi. -Pyskacz,czy da sie ich uleczyc? -Gothi mówi:da sie ich uleczyc,trzeba zrobic wywar z wegorzy. -Ale wegorze sa tylko na wyspie wegorzy,gdzie sa Tajfumerangi! -Ja tam polece,zabiore Śledzika i polece. -Czkawka,uwazaj,te smoki sa bardzo duze! -Dobra,lece! Czkawka zabrał Śledzika i polecieli na wyspe wegorzy.Mieli szukac węgorzy,a poniewaz trudnon je znaleźdz rozdzielili sie.Po pewnym czasie Czkawka znalazł wegorza,niestety wegorz trafił do paszczy Szczerbatka.Szczerbatek zrobił sie gorący i zamiast plazmy miał czerwony ogien. -Szczerbatek,to ja,nie bój sie! -Szczerbatek,to ja Czkawka,wszystko jest w porzadku! Szczerbatek strzelił Czkawke.Mało świadomy smok uciekł w głąb lasu.Czkawka leżał nieprzytomny,po chwili koło niego wylądował Śledzik.Przestraszony zabrał go do wioski. -Czkawka!-krzykneła przerazona Val. Astrid,która była w swoim domu,wyjrzała za okno zobaczyc co sie dzieje,kto tak krzyczy.Zobaczyła,to.Czkawke,który ma zamkniete oczy.We łzach w oczach wyleciała i przecisnęła sie przez tłum,uklękła przy Czkawce i połozyła głowe na jego piersi.Po chwili poczuła jak ktoś głaska ja po włosach.Był to Czkawka. -Czkawka,nic ci nie jest! -Astrid... -Tak? -Miałaś nie wychodzic z domu! -Hehehhehe,Czkawka! Czkawka powoli wstał i przytulił sie do Astrid.Po paru godzinach Czkawka po cichu pobiegł szukac Szczebratka na Wichurze. -Szczerbatek! -No wyłaź! -Gdzie jestes Mordko?! -Wraaaaaaaaarraarraararraarrarararararrarururu!! -Szczerbatek?! -Szczerbatek! Czkawka pobiegł w strone wybuchu.Zastał tam Szczrbatka,który walczy z Tajfumerangiem.Wreszcie Tajfumerang odpuścił i poleciał.Szczerbatek zauważył Czkawke i zaczął uciekac. -Szczerbatek,nie zaczekaj! -Szczerbatek! -Wrarruruururruur -Tak wiem Mordko,ale dasz rade,to ja! -Wraararaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -Szczerbatek,niepójde stąd bez ciebie! -WRrrwrwrwrwrwr -Nawet sie nie rusze! -Czkawka!-dobiegł go głos z góry. -Kto mnie woła? -Czkawka! -Śledzik? -Czkawka! -Śledzik! -Czkawka jak dobrze,widzielismy ze Sztuksią Tajfumeranga! -Tak wiem,ja tez go widziałem,a przy okazji Szczerbatka! -Czkawka,a tak wogule to co sie stało? -No wiesz,pamietasz jak szukalismy węgorzy? -Tak? -To my z Mordka mielismy go ale wylądował u Szczerbatka! -O nie Czkawka,ty wiesz co sie dzieje jak smoki zjedzą to paskudztwo? -No wiesz tak wyszło ze nie wiem! -Czkawka...-niedokończył zdania bo Szczerbatek strzelił.W tym samym momencie odfruneli do góry. -Śledzik,on tak jakby kaszle,to moze u smoków powoduje chorobe,a u ludzi no wiesz uzdrawia! -Moze masz racje,trzeba zrobic wywar! -I to szybko! Czkawka i Śledzik zrbili wywar,Czkawka miał podać go Szczerbatkowi,nagle gdy on chciał strzelic wlał mu to do paszczy. -Szczerbatek,wszystko w porzadku? -Wrrarruruur,lelellebellbke -Szczerbatek? -Szczerbatek,wróciłeś ty mordko ty moja! -No dobra teraz lecimy do wioski. Czkawka i Śledzik polecieli do wioski.Gdy dolecieli pobiegli do Gothi. -Gothi mamy węgorza! -O to bardzo dobrze,my tu umrzemy za chwile jak nie dacie im tego lekarstwa!-powiedział Pyskacz. -Hehehe,dobrze,prosze! Czkawka poszedł w tym czasie do Astrid.Przypomniał sobie po drodze ze miał jej pokazac ich dom.Zapukał do drzwi. -Astrid,jestes tam? -Astrid? Astrid nie było,przerazony Czkawka zaczął jej szukac.Wreszcie po dłuższym czasie szukania,znalazł ja prawie koło ich domu,wychodziła z lasu. -Czkawka! Uradowana pobiegła do niego i ucałowała. -Astrid,gdzies ty poszła,szukałem cie! -Jak widac niedokładnie,a tak wogule,skad wział sie tam dom i plaz zabaw dla małego dziecka? -No wiesz,Astrid.. -Czkawka,ty to wszystko zrobiłeś? -No tak,miała to byc niespodzianka! -Czkawka,to niesamowite,dziekuje! Astrid ucałowała Czkawke i razem postanowili od razu jak sie urodzi dziecko wprowadzi do nowego domu.Minęło 5 miesięcy,Astrid zaczęła rodzic.Po dwóch godzinach,Astrid urodziła. 'Bestyjka i gorączka Szybkich Szpiców' Astrid urodziła dziewczynke,nazwali ja Juka.Była malutka,to pewnie dlatego ze urodziła sie wczesnie.Była wczesniakiem.Dorastała i uczyła sie walczyc i latać na smokach.Miała juz 8 lat. -Czesc tato,czesc mamo idę się pobawić! -Dobrze!-odpowiedziała Astrid. Czkawka i Astrid mieszkali w domu,który Czkawka zrobił.W wiosce Juke nazywali "Bestyjką" bo razem ze swoim kumplem Todem dokuczali mieszkańcom.Podkradali ryby czy nawet zdażało sie ze kradli jajko i mleko.Niekiedy udawało im sie ukraść ciastka.A ponieważ to były dzieci nikt nie robił z tego wielkiej afery.Wiec wymyslili jej przezwisko,i gdy widzieli ze tu idą,chowali wszystko,w domach i zamykali je,ale dla Bestyjki i Teda nie było to trudne. -Tod,ja musze juz isc mama mnie woła na obiad,lece,papapa! -Dobra,do zobaczenia później! Juka poszła do domu gdy weszła,Czkawka zaczął ją łaskotac,potem zrobił jej samolot i ucałował w policzek. -Tato,dosc,dosc! -Prosze tu jest twoje. -Dzieki mamo! -Juka musimy porozmawiac o tym ze kradniesz razem z Todem. -Mamo,to nic złego,dla nich nie jest to złe,śmieją sie z tego! -Dobrze,ale tylko dlatego ze jesteście dziećmi. -Mam dość,niechce jeść,ide na góre! -Juka!-krzyknęła Astrid. -Astrid,kochanie,daj spokój! -A ty ja jeszcze chron! -Dobrze dostanie za to kare,ale nie wkurzaj sie juz! -Okej,,, Astrid duzo myślała o Juce,martwła sie o nią.Gdy Juka miała już 15 lat.Miała blond włosy z brązowymi pasemkami.Oczy brązowe.Strój wojowniczki.Pewnego dnia Czkawka postanowił znaleźdź dla niej smoka. -Okej Juka dziś poszukamy twojego smoka. -Naprawde?! -Tak,tylko czy chcesz Zębiroga,Śmiertnika,Ponocnika,Gronkla? -Tato żadnego z nich! -Czemu,są dobre! -Skąd możesz o tym wiedziec? -Bo twoja mama lata na Śmiertniku,Bliźniaki na Zębirogu,Sączysmark na Ponocniku,a Śledzik na Gronkielu. -A ty? -JA?! -Tak,ty nigdy nie mówiłeś o swoim smoku,dlaczego? -No dobrze,potem ci powiem,a teraz ty mi powiedz jakiego chcesz smoka? -No nie wiem? -Pomyśl,zostawie cie na chwile,jak bedziesz gotowa to mnie zawołaj. -Dobrze... Juka zastanwiała sie jakiego chce miec smoka,a takze zastanawiała sie jakiego Czkawka ma smoka.To najbardziej ją drażniło. -Tato,Tato,znalazłam! -Smoka? -Tak wybrałam juz! -No dobrze ide,ide! Juka zprowadziła Czkawke nad Krucze Urwisko. -Juka jestes pewna ze to tu? -Tak,napewno,jestem tego pewna w stu procentach! -No dobrze,jaka to rasa smoka? -Nie wiem,ale pierwszy raz taka widze! Czkawka myślał juz ze to Szczerbatek,moze miał racje,ale to co zobaczył bardzo go zaskoczyło. -Grapple Grounder?! -Tak,prawda ze jest piękny? -No tak,jestes pewna ze właśnie jego chcesz? -Tak! -Smoka masz na całe życie,niezmienia sie go od tak sobie! -Wiem,ale on wybrał mnie,a ja go znalazłam. -No dobrze,to jak chcesz go nazwac? -Moze...nie wiem! -To samica,spróbuj wybrać imie pod jej kolor,wzrost,wygląd,albo cechy charakteru. -No dobrze...niech bedzie Gliwia. -Ładne imie,no to dobrze,Juka o to twój smok,Gliwia. -Jejku,moge na nim polatac? -A umiesz? -To mnie naucz! -No dobrze,wskakuj. -Okej! Czkawka trenował Juke,ćwiczył z nią,wreszcie nauczyła sie i mogła sama latac.Wszystko szło dobrze,do czasu gdy zobaczyła smoka,którego wczesniej nie było.Podleciała bliżej i chaps.Szybki Szpic ukuł ją,a ona sparalizowana spadła na ziemie.Gliwia próbowała ją chronic przed Szpicami,ale potem poleciała po pomoc.Poleciała po Czkawke.Przerazony Czkawka widzac Gliwie,bez Juki,zastanowił sie.Po chwili do nieg przyleciał Śledzik. -Czkawka,Czkawka,Czkawka! -Co sie stało Śledzik?! -Szybkie Szpice,są na Berk,nie wiadomo jak tu sie znalazły! Czkawka nic mu nie odpowiedział,spojrzał na smoka,a on tylko wrzasnął.Czkawka wiedział juz co mogło sie stac z Juka.Szybko wskoczył na Szczerbatka i pofrunął za Gliwią.Zaraz po tym dotarli na miejsce.JUka leżała na ziemi i zaspypiała.Zdążyła tylko zobaczy czarnego smoka,który brał ją w swoje szpony.A obok niej lecącą Gliwie.Po dwóch dniach paraliż zniknął,a Juka sie obudziła.Od razu pobiegała do Czkawki. -Tato,czy na wyspie jest czarny smok? -Tak,duzo ich jest niektóre zmieniaja sie w czarne zaleznie od nastroju,niektóre od siebie samych. -Ale ten był innny niz wszystkie! -Co ty mówisz? -Wczoraj uratował mi życie! -Naprawde? -No tak.. -Ja cie uratowałem. -Dobrze,ale na wyspie jest czarny smok,czarny jak słoma,a jesli pamietam Śledzik opowiadał o nim,tak jakby go znał od małego. -Czarny jak słoma... -Tato moze Śledzik ma drugiego smoka,czarnego!? -Smoka ma sie tylko jednego,w przypadku smierci jeźdzca smok ma innego,w przypadku smoka to jeździec wybiera czy chce miec innego smoka czy nie. -Ale moze Śledzik go znalazł? -Nie masz dowodów na to ze Śledzik moze miec innego smoka niz Sztukamięs. -Sztukamies? -Tak ma na imie smok Śledzika. -A Astrid,Sączysmarka i Bliźniaków jak ma na imie? -Astrid ma Wichure,Sączysmark Hakokła,Mieczyk Jota,a Szpadka Wyma. -Ale przeciez oni maja jednego smoka? -Tak,smok ma dwie głowy! -Ja cie,ale fajnie! -Tak bardzo. -A czym zieja? -Zębiróg Zamkogłowy zieje jedną głowa gazem,druga iskrami,Śmiertnik Zębacz ogniem i strzela kolcami z ogona,Koszmar Ponocnik ogniem i ma samozapłon. -Co to samozapłon? -Sam sie zapala,ogniem. -Ja cie,skad tyle wiesz o smokach? -Ze smoczej ksiegi! -Moge ja poczytac? -Tak,ale pod zadny pozorem nie czytaj ostatniej strony! -Czemu? -Bo tam jest zakazany smok,i nikt nie moze jej czytac! -Dobrze... -Ksiega jest pod moim łóżkiem. Juka zastanawiała sie dlaczego nie mozna czytac ostatniej strony,zaciekawiło ja to bardzo i pragnela dowiedziec sie o tym zakazanym smoku jak najwiecej.Gdy przeczytała juz całą księge,pobiegła poszukac taty i dopytac sie o zakazanego smoka. -Dzien dobry widział pan moze mojego tate? -Tak wybiera sie szukac Szybkich Szpiców,jest w twierdzy. -Dobrze dziekuje bardzo! -Nie ma sprawy! Juka pobiegła do twierd'zy.' 'Nocna Furia to smok mojego ojca' '-pomysł dała mi mama' '-z góry przepraszam za ortografie' '-mam nadzieje ze wam sie spodoba :)' Juka weszła do twierdzy,od razu zaczeła rozmowe z Czkawka. -Tato,musimy porozmawiac! -Juka,potem nie widzisz ze jestem zajety? -Nie...to wazne! -Juka... -Tato chodzi o smoka... -Smoka? -Tak smoka,czarnego smoka! -Co do ksiegi... -Czytałas o czarnym smoku? -Nie...na ostatniej stronie jest o tym smoku,który mnie uratował? -Tak..... -Ale fajnie....znaczy sie dobrze juz pójde. Juka wyszła,czekała na Czkawke ponad dwie godziny.Wreszcie Czkawka przyszedł. -Juka chodz,musze ci cos pokazac... -Dobrze.. Juka i Czkawka poszli poszli w nieznnane dla Juki miejsce,Krucze Urwisko.Tu własnie Czkawka znalazł Szczerbatka. -Tato,co za miejsce? -Krucze Urwisko...tu własnie...tu własnie wytrenowałem swojego smoka.. -Twój smok to jeden z tych co mi opowiadałes? -Nie...inny z gatunków...cos ci opowiem. -Dobrze...słucham.. Juka i Czkawka usiedli na trawie i oparli sie o kamien. -Mój smok jest inny niz wszystkie...Gdy miałem tyle samo lat co ty teraz,u nas na Berk nie pochwalaliśmy smoków.Byliśmy wrogami.Mój ojciec,wódz i cała wioska byli przeciwko smokom,zabierały nam owce,pali wszystko co sie da.Jak zabiłeś smoka to byłeś bohaterem.Ale był jeden,chłopak,który nie potrafił zabic smoka! -To ty? -Tak..pomagałem Pyskaczowi w kuźni,mogłem pomarzyc by isc z innymi na wojne,zawsze robiłem problem.Kiedy wreszcie trafiłem smoka,nikt mi nie uwierzył. -Co sie stało z tym smokiem? -Postanowiłem sprawdzic go,wiec szukałem po lesie,nic nie znalazłem,ale nagle zobaczyłem przewrócone drzewo.A potem smoka,który próbował wyleciec z tego miejsca. -Czyli on zleciał tutaj? -Tak,a tu gdzie siedzimy pierwszy raz dałem mu rybe. -Jejku,a co było dalej? -Juz ci mówie,okazało sie ze smok ma ucietą jedna lotke,przezemnie...Kiedys zostałem z nim dłużej niz zawsze.Namalował cos,nie wiem dalej co to było.wyglądało jak labirynt,i własnie tego samego dnia pozwoli mi sie dotknąc.Nie byłem z nim cały czas bo chodziłem do akademi,wraz z twoja mama,Sączymarkiem,Śledzikiem,Mieczykiem i Szpadką.Duzo minelo czasu jak przywiązałem sie do niego.Gdy mój ojciec wrócił z poszukiwan smoczego leza,był na mnie zły,dowiedzial sie ze nie zabijam smoków.I tego samego dnia odplynał z moim smokiem,szukac smoczego leza.Znaleźli je i spowodowali wojne.Ze smokiem,jakiego sie nie spodziewali.Czerwona Śmierć została pokonana dzieki mnie i mojemu smokowi.Od tamtego czasu na Berk zyja smoki,a ja nie mam nogi.Mój smok sie odwdzieczyl,za swój ogon. -Dobre,Czerwona Smierc to najwiekszy smok? -Wtedy był najwiekszym,ale potem gdy dorosłem,był wiekszy od Czerwonej Smierci,alfa. -Naprawde? -Tak..jednak nasz wróg Drago,przyprowadzil dla alfy przeciwnika,tego samego smoka alfe,ale od Drago. -Co sie znimi stało? -Ta zła Alfa pokonała króla smoków, dobrą Alfe. -O nie..co potem? -Alfa zmanipulowała wszystkie smoki,wraz z moim.I własnie mój smok zabił mi ojca... -Przykro mi... -To nie była jego wina...ale potem odleciał z Drago,inne smoki także.Nie było nic.I w tym samym dniu mój smok pokonał alfe i został królem wszystkich smoków.Zostałem wodzem.Odnalazłem mame. -Piekne opowiadanie,ale smoki były złe? -Nie,broniły sie bo same by były pożarte.Lecz pierwszy raz uwolnilem swojego smoka z lin,on mnie nie zabił.A smok nie wtedy nie przegapił by zadnej okazji by cie zabic. -Jacie,smoki były niesamowite,zaskakiwały was z dnia na dzien...ale jedno nie daje mi spokoju...jaki jest twój smok? -Mój smok to czarny smok...i to ja cie wtedy uratowałem. -Czyli ty masz czarnego smoka? -Tak przepraszam,chciałem ci powiedziec o nim... -Niesamowite,mój tata ma króla,smoka! -Juka.. -Jaki on jest? -Chcesz znac mojego smoka? -No tak.. -Jest szczerbaty,czarny,najlepszy smok,lepszego nigdy nie znalazłem,przez tyle lat,ani razu w siebie nie zwątpilismy.Nasz przyjaźń przetrwała wszystko.To smok,który mnie uratuje zawsze,nigdy nie opuści. -Wow,musi byc piekny,zwłaszacza czarny smok,jest ich wiecej,gdzie zyja? -Jest jeden...zyje tutaj. -On jest tutaj? -Tak...zawsze jest tam gdzie mnie widzisz... -O jacie,gdzie teraz jest? -Nie widzisz go? -Nie... -To pewnie dlatego ze jest noc,a to jest nocna furia. -Czarny smok,to Nocna Furia? -Tak...gatunek smoka,tam gdzie nikt od paru lat nie widział nocnej furi,staje jak kamien,nie moze uwierzyc ze to nocna furia...przez tyle lat nikt nie mógł złapac ani zabic nocnej furi,kiedys bylo ich wicej ale wszystkie zabito,jedna przetrwała i mnie wybrała...to mój przyjaciel,na zawsze...Szczerbatek. -Tak ma na imie? -Tak...cos jeszcze chcesz wiedziec? -Tak...dlaczego ukrywałeś go przedemna i dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz? -Ja wiem.. -Nie nie wiesz,wszyscy wiedza o twoim smoku i go znaja tylko nie ja! -Przepraszam,cie bałem sie,nocna furia,ukryłem go,gdy dorosłas,wiedzialem ze bedziesz chciala go poznac. -Dlaczego ukrywales go przedemna,i dopiero teraz mi to mówisz? -Myslalem ze jak bedziesz chciala smoka to bedziesz chciala takiego,a nie ma ich wiecej,i myslalem ze Szczerbatek,postanowi odejsc ode mnie i bedzie chcial byc twoim smokiem. -Nie zrobił by tego... -Zrobił by to dla mnie,gdybys go poznala,było by cudownie.. -Tato,Szczerbatek zawsze,ale to zawsze bedzie twoim smokiem, opowiadanie to dowód na to ze cie kocha! -Masz racje..przepraszam cie za wszystko,od dzis bede ci mówic wszystko,jak bedziesz chciala cos wiedziec! -Dobrze tato..a takie pytanie,czy smoki maja lata? -Tak.. -To ile ma Szczerbatek? -Tyle ile ja..twój smok ma tyle co ty. -to juz wiem dlaczego tak sie dogadywales ze swoim smokiem! -Heheh,chodźmy juz późno jest mama bedzie sie martwic! -Dobrze.... Nastepnego dnia,Juka zjadła sniadanie i pobiegła w miejsce gdzie była wczoraj z tata.Spotkała tam Czkawke. -Juz wstałas? -A ty? -Dawno.. -Co tu robisz? -Pokazac ci chce Szczerbatka. -O Thorze,naprawde? -Tak..tylko sie nie bój,okej? -Dobrze,postaram sie.. -Szczerbatek! Szczerbatek wyszedł,Juka zaniemówiła z wrazenia. 'Zaginiona Juka ' '-ten rozdział bedzie smutny' '-duzo hiccstrida dla niektórych (czkastrid)' '-bede pisac z perspektyw' '-trudno mi pisac jak maja dziecko,no cóź,trzymajcie kciuki!' Perspektywa Juki: O.M.G przed chwilą dowiedziałam sie ze mój ojciec ma smoka.Nocną Furie.Szczerbatek.Widziałam go na własne oczy.To widok jak ze snów. Juka:Tato,jest piekny.... Narrator: Juka chciała dotknąć Szczerbatka,ale ten zawarczał na nia i cofnął sie do Czkawki. Juka:Tato,czy coś źle zrobiłam? Czkawka:Nie,sam nie wiem o co chodzi?Szczerbatek co jest mordko? Szczerbatek tylko warknał na JUke,a potem popatrzył na Czkawke takimi oczami jakby chciał powiedziec "niech ona mnie nie dotyka...."''tyllko czemu? '''Perspektywa Czkawki:' Nie mam bladego pojęcia czemu Szczerbek tak sie zachował.Moze dobrze robiłem ze nie pozwalałem jej czytac o Nocnych furii??No nic... Czkawka:Juka,chodź idziemy na obiad,mama ugotowała zupę,taka jaką lubisz! Juka:Naprawde,jejku,dzieki tato...! Weszlismy i pierwsze co zrobiłem to podeszłem do swojej zony,objałem ja w tali i pocałowałem.W tym czasie Juka poszła sie przemyc i przygotowac do posiłku.Cieszyłem sie ze jej powiedziałem o Mordce.Teraz nie mam przed nia zadnych tajemnic. Juka:Tato,ide sie pobawic z Gliwią. Czkawka:Dobrze,uwazaj na siebie! Juka:Dobrze..! Astrid:Mówiłam ze bedziesz dobrym tatą? Czkawka:Mówiłaś,a ja mówiłem ze będziesz super mama! Astrid:Tak,napewno tak mówiłeś,tak! Czkawka:A nie? Astrid:Nie... Czkawka:No chodź tu do mnie... Objałem ja w tali i pocałowałem.Nagle usłyszelismy krzyki i wybuch.Warki smoków.Wybiegliśmy z domu i pobieglismy w strone krzyków. W jednej sekundzie znaleźliśmy sie nad Kruczym Urwiskiem.O MÓJ THORZE! Juka leżała nieprzytomna.Gliwia miała złamane skrzydła i powazne rany.Astrid pobiegła do smoka,a ja do Juki.robiłem co mogłem aby jeszcze ja uratowac.Nic to nie dało.Po chwili zdałem sobie sprawe ze to Szczerbatek strzelił w nia plazma.Pewnie próbowała go dotknąć.Jak o tym pomysłaem od razu zaczałem krzyczec ze łzami w oczach na Szczerbatka.Astrid próbowała mnie zatrzymywac.Wreszcie przepedziłem Szczerbatka.Uklekłem nad Juka i zaczałem płakac.Astrid tak samo.Załadowalismy ja do łodzi i wystrzeliliśmy strzały.Nie chciałem tego robic,ale taka tradycja.Po chwili cała łódź staneła w płomieniach.Gdy JUka umarła,umrał tez smok.Miał zbyt liczne oparzenia,rany i dwa skrzydła złamane.Ja i Astrid zapadlismy w trans.Przez tyle lat staraliśmy sie o dziecko.Juka,moja córeczka....Codziennie przychodze nad klif i patrze w ocean i zachodzace słonce.Czasem mysle sobie "moje jedyne dziecko,córeczka Juka nie zyje..."''to co sie stało pozostaje na zawsze w sercu.Co noc budze sie z mysla ze juz jej nie ma.Astrid tez rozpacza.Czasem jest tak ze musza ja pocieszac,a to rzadko sie zdarza gdyz mniej pokazuje jak sie przejmuje. Minał miesiąc.Juka i Gliwia nie zyja.Po Szczerbatku ani sladu.Czasem miałem takie cos ze go szukałem.Ale zawsze wracałem z pustymi rękoma. Astrd:Czkawka....wiesz ze cie kocham? Czkawka:Tak wiem,ja ciebie bardziej,kochanie! Pocałowaliśmy sie.Oddawałem pocałunki.Wiedziałem ze teraz najwazniejsza jest dla mnie Astrid.Codziennie starałem sie byc przy niej.Spedzalismy razem duzo czasu.Dzis zaposiłem Astrid nad klify.Astrid przyleciała na Wichurze. Astrid:Witaj kochanie....wszystko okej? Czkawka:Tak...mysle gdzie teraz jest Szczerbek. Astrid:To nie była jego wina.Nie wiem co w niego wstapiło? Czkawka:Myslałem o tym duzo czasu i chyba wiem czemu to zrobił. Astrid:Mów,szybko... Czkawka:Juka wczesniej dotykała węgorza?Albo musiała mu dac węgorza.widziałem jak miał czerwone oczy.POtem sie zmieniły.Albo poprostu sie przestraszył.Ale to pierwsze moze byc bardziej stosowne. Astrid:Nie zwróciłam uwagi na oczy.Ale Gliwia nie lubiła sie ze Szczerbkiem,gdyz kiedys cie zaatakowała. Czkawka:Mozliwe...ale to ja go przegoniłem i wygnałem z wyspy. Astrid:Czkawka,jakim cudem by odleciał,jak on moze latac tylko z toba. Czkawka:Nie wiem. Astrid była ciekawa tak samo ja.Ale wiedziałem ze usze go znaleźć... '''Kochani,długo nie kończyłam tego opka. Poprostu nie wiedziałam jak to skończyć. Dawaliście mi różne pomysły,za co dziękuje jeszcze raz. teraz co napisze dla niektórych bedzie ulgą bo wkońcu skończe tego bloga,a dla innych załamanie XDD chociaż w to wątpie. Mniejsza,chce tyle powiedziec ze to ostatni wpis na tym blogu,dlatego krótkie info: ' to będzie ostatni wpis na tym blogu;skończony będzie troszke dziwnie XDD na koniec opka będe miec dla was pytania ;) ' 'To już jest koniec ''' -'''szczebatek się znalazł '-wszyscy sie pogodzili' '-Czkawka jest juz stary' '-Simon,Pall,Iris,Sam to dzieci Szpadki' '-reszta w opku' '-opko dedykuje osobie, któa udzieliła mi uwag na temat końcówki opka i dlatego właśnie zmieniłam troszke tak jak powiedziała ;) pozdrowienia i dziękuje za doping :D' Iris:Dziadku,co to za piosenka?-zapytała mała dziewczynka,słuchająca gry na gitarze. Czkawka:To piosenka,która nauczyła mnie pewna osoba....-powiedział,zerkając na zachodzące słońce. Simon:Kto to?-zapytał siedzący to tego czasu chłopczyk. "Dzieci! Do domu" Pall:Oh,nie chce. Chce posłuchać jeszcze tej piosenki! Dzieci:Tak chcemy! Czkawka:Ohoh,zagram wam ją jeszcze,napewno,a teraz już idzcie... Dzieci pobiegły w strone domu. Po chwili poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu,rozpoznał tą dłoń od razu. Astrid:Znowu grałeś im piosenke? Czkawka:Przypomina mi o naszych dawnych czasach za młodu.. Uśmiechnął sie do małżonki całując ja czule w czoło. Astrid:Oh,jakby to było wczoraj. Rozmażeni kochankowie oparci o skałe oglądali zachód,a ich smoki spały w pobliżu. "KONIEC" Iris:Mamo,jeszcze raz opowiedz tą bajke! Szpadka:Kochanie ty moje,opowiem,ale nie dziś,teraz do łóżek! Już! Simon:Ja też chce smoka! Pall:One istnieją mamo? Szpadka:Jeżeli uwierzysz? To kto wie? Simon:Ja bym miał Nocną Furie!!! Iris:A ja Zębacza! Pall:Ejj,ja chce Zębacza! Szpadka:Już cisza! Do łóżka! Śnijcie o smokach... Matka czworga dzieci ucałowała je i zgasiła światło. Wychodząc spojrzała na obraz,który wisiał w przedpokoju. Obraz przedstawiał grupę dzieciaków. Każdy by powiedział ze to normalne ze dzieci wybrały sie w góry by zrobic sobie zdjęcie,ale to zdjecie było niezwykłe. Na obrazie widniały dzieci,stojące na klifie,jednak cos, co zobaczyc mogła tylko jedna osoba,to stojące w ukryciu smoki... THE END Takie zakończenie pasuje? taki zwrot akcji :D mam nadzieje ze sie połapiecie? ''' '''Teraz pytania,to opko skończone,ale pozostałe? nie wiem czy chcecie abym kończyła opko "Wojowniczka",zresztą moje stare opka popadły w nie pamiec XD wiec teraz skupie sie na "Czasy współczesne-Hiccstrid",prawdopodobnie bede je konczyc w najblizszych dniach. Niedługo moze pojawic sie zapowiedz opka,na ktore mam pomysl! 'Na koniec chciałabym wam bardzo podziekowac ze wytrwaliscie ze mna tak długo,ze byłlo tu az 120 kom! Mam ndzieje ze bedzie jeszcze wiecej,kiedy postaram sie pisac lepsze opka XD :D i wgl za to ze jestescie :) ' 'Jeszcze raz dziekuje i mam nadzieje ze zakonczenie sie podoba. ' 'PS.Jesli chodzi o to,ze dzieic pytaja o smoki to,to ze Czkawka i Astrid ukryli smoki w najdalszych zakątkach świata by nikt ich nigdy nie znalazł i nie zabił. Jesli chodiz o nich samych to umarli ze starości,tak jak ich smoki zostali pochowani na Berk. ' 'Pozdrawiam ' '/XDako ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach